Año de Locozz
by July-Zero-XyKo.inc
Summary: un año de cosas inesperadas  cortos pero con una idea  gracias por leer y miles de gracias por reviews   bno
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 El principio**

Primer d a de clases como siempre se inicia el a o con un buen duelo , Jaden y Syrus corrieron as a la arena de

duelos se les hab a hecho tarde ya que el chico de cabello moreno se hab a que dado dormidos ,junto con su

amigo de cabello de color azul corrieron hasta llegar a la arena ,

`me pregunto qui n ser el afortunado de ser el que tenga el primer duelo de este a o cuando llegaron vieron

que el duelo era de basti n contra un obelisco azul que no reconoc an.

- wow! Ese es Basti n genial si Basti n gana crees que lo suban a obelisco azul ? mientras miraban el gran

duelo que se llevaba a cabo cuando una voz de repente les dijo ..

- vaya tarde como siempre casi se pierden este duelo dijo el muchacho de cabello negro que los volteo a ver

un poco de desprecio , nadie como Chazz ten a esa mirada de desprecio Jaden lo volteo a ver y con una

sonrisa en la cara lo saludo y se sent a su lado

- hola ! Chazz como estuvo el principio del duelo pregunto el muchacho de chamarra roja mientras que su

amigo se sentaba alado de el chico de Chamarra negra

- no estuvo tan mal Basti n sabe jugar bien sus cartas estar bien de seguro lo pasan al dormitorio de los

obeliscos Dijo el muchacho con un sentimiento de frustraci n por no ser el quien tenga dicho privilegio y seguir

en el dormitorio mas pobre,

mientras ellos ve an a basti n luchar en el centro del auditorios en otro lado se encontraba Alexis quien era el

amor imposible de Chazz por el hecho de estar enamorada de Jaden

(Hasta un tonto como Syrus pod a ver que estaba enamorada del muchacho de cabellera caf por supuesto

Jaden era mucho m s tonto)

estaba viendo el mismo duelo con sus amigas Mand y Jazm n hasta que se dio cuenta que Jaden estaba del

otro lado ,se emociono su coraz n aceler ndose como un motor le dieron ganas de ir con l y por supuesto

abrazarlo y tenerlo cercas con ella .

- ya viste quien est del otro lado Alexis! dijo una de las amigas de la rubia que se encontraba a su lado

- deber as ir a saludarlo es el primer d a de clases dijo la otra amiga que se encontraba del otro lado , por

supuesto Alexis las volteo a ver y con calma y sin delatar sus sentimientos por el muchacho del dormitorio rojo

dijo;

- lo hare cuando vaya al dormitorio tengo que hablar con el profesor y entregar un sobre departe de Crowler

dijo la rubia de uniforme de obelisco ,el duelo segu a en pie y Basti n no se ve a tan preocupado se ve a

calmado,

con seguridad al ver la cara de Jaden y Syrus apoy ndolo ..junto con Chazz quien no se ve a nada alegre alado

de sus dos amigos pero sab a que lo apoyaba de todas formas trato su mejor en el duelo mientras que as su

movimiento Jaden volteo a ver a Chazz y le pregunto con un signo de interrogaci n por toda su cara y diciendo.

- porque no lo saludaste Chazz, Basti n tiene tu apoyo no es as , o no quieres que pase a ser obelisco? por

supuesto no lo volteo a ver directamente a los ojos, el tan solo verlo por la esquina de sus ojos era suficiente

para el y despu s de verlo unos 5 segundos le dijo.

- Sabes que no me gusta gritar o actuar de esa forma y si te hace callar si , si lo apoyo al decir esto Jaden se

volteo y volvi a ver el duelo como si las palabras fuesen en vano Syrus por el contrar o le dijo que no fuese del

todo malo

- wow! Chazz no puedo creer que seas as de malo en tu primer d a de escuela deber as de ser por lo menos

amable con nosotros dijo el peque o muchacho de cabello azul .

Chazz se volteo a ver el duelo sin decirle ni una palabra no le importo ni por un segundo las palabras del chico

de cabello azul Al acabar el duelo de Basti n fue el vencedor y por supuesto en el micr fono estaba Dr. Crowler

diciendo lo obio para todos Jaden y Syrus se alegre y le desearon buena suerte Jaden se levanto y fue a

felicitarlo junto con Syrus y Chazz detras de el,

Alexis y sus amigas del otro lado se hab an ido a checar sus nuevos cuartos de obelisco despu s del gran

duelo de entrada que siempre se daban al comenzar el a o, Basti n hizo lo mismo solo que esta vez no ir a al

Ra amarillo sino al obelisco su nuevo dormitorio eso si extra ar a el dormitorio de los dormitorios amarillos y al

irse Basti n Jaden y Syrus se fueron al dormitorio de Slifer rojo donde siempre hab an estado junto con Chazz

atr s acompa ndolos al mismo dormitorio que ellos, ya que l estaba varado en ese dormitorio de poca calidad .

(termino en este lugar por a verse escapado y terminar en la academia del norte ) .

**HOla como estan sii estoy publicando algo en espa ol me canse en ingles ...**

**soy mala desde q vivo mas tiempo en mexico que en U.S.A Bueno gracias por leer ay va el 2 capitulo muy **

**pronto ...**

**disfruten de mi mala ortografia en ESPA OL !**

**bye aahh y uno q otro review no estaria mal gracias !**

**bye bye !**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 Viejo dormitorio , mismo cuarto

Hay estaba el dormitorio perfecto para Syrus y Jaden y por supuesto la excepci n de Chazz , el era el nico que no deseaba estar ah , l prefer a estar en el Dormitorio de los obeliscos azules pero al parecer ten a que estar en ese lugar en ese horrible lugar repletos de cucarachas,

ratas y otros asquerosos animales siempre se deb a aser una limpieza en ese lugar , Jaden subi las escaleras junto con Syrus mientras que Chazz trato de abrir su antiguo cuarto ,

Jaden al entrar a su cuarto vieron que las camas ten an nuevas sobrecamas y colchones no tan viejos Syrus se quedo con la boca abierta al igual que Jaden se tomaron el tiempo para sentir el colch n y las sobrecamas despu s de eso Jaden tomo el trapeador y escoba aunque solo era un cuartito barrieron y trapearon Syrus se hab a cansado de ello pero Jaden segu a con energ a para seguir as que fue a ver a Chazz haber si lo pod a ayudar en algo ,

Chazz por otro lado estaba entrando a su mini mansi n que pidi construir cuando empez el a o anterior prendiendo la luz vio que todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por sabanas blancas .

`Este lugar es un desorden bien empecemos a limpiar , aunque sea muy cansado

pensando esto Chazz se dirigi Hacia los muebles quitando todas las sabanas blancas de ellos se dirigi a su cuarto prendiendo la luz tambi n y al igual que la sala y el cuarto hizo lo mismo con el ba o, el mini sauna que tenia , el closet que parec a una de las recamaras originales del dormitorio junto con la mini cocina que hab a

(As de Grande es la Mini Mansi n del peque o Princeton!)

Chazz saco un plumero de uno de los buros de la cocina se quito la chamarra negra y empez en su cuarto como unos ya hab an acabado de utilizar las escobas y los trapeadores fue por una de cada uno levanto las sabanas para sacudirlas y quitarles el polvo limpio los buros con una peque a toalla que saco del ba o y al terminar se meti hacia el closet para limpiar y colgar su ropa y cuando por fin se encontr limpio los buros y closet empez a colgar toda su ropa despu s barrio y trapeo el cuarto que se encontraba m s sucio que un lugar abandonado cuando Sali as a la sala se encontr con Jaden que toco como tres veces la y despu s abri la puerta a ver si alguien estaba en casa Jaden puso una cara de confusi n y de risa al mismo tiempo .

`Chazz limpiando no puedo creer lo en verdad no debe ser mentira

despu s de mirarlo con esa cara y de pensar en algo que le parec a totalmente imposible Chazz le pregunto ..

- que se te ofrece ? por supuesto este entro con un balde trapo ,estropajo y contesto a la pregunta de Chazz dijo.

- necesitas ayuda? tengo mucha energ a como para ayudar diciendo esto con una sonrisa hac a Chazz .

Chazz se volteo tomo el balde y se dirigi hacia el ba o volteo la cabeza en la direcci n del muchacho de cabello moreno y asiendo una se al de seguirlo , Jaden no entendi a la primera vez as que lo sigui por una raz n y esa era que no lo rega ara por no entender esa se al Chazz puso el cubo en la regadera y lo lleno hasta la mitad hecho un liquido que Jaden no pudo identificar saco un cepillo y se lo dio al Chico de chamarra rojo.

- yo que t me quitar a la chamarra y me arremangar a el pantal n hasta las rodillas, limpia los lugares m s negros cuando termines se ayudaras con el sauna

- Chazz! Esto me llevara a os! Me dar as por lo menos uno m s grande Chazz se volteo a ver Jaden y con una cara de pocos amigos contesto..

- entonces te recomiendo que empieces ahora Chazz se fue a la mini cocina y empez a lavar, limpiar y desempolvar todo a la cocina Jaden lo vio mientras se iba a limpiar y le dio una sensaci n de abrazarlo se sinti el peque o impulso pero cuando empez a pensar en hacerlo Chazz se volteo y le dijo que empezara de una vez por todas despu s de un rato Jaden por fin hab a termino con el ba o cuando sali a decirle a Chazz la sala se ve a completamente limpia Chazz estaba recogiendo las sabanas con las que hab an cubierto los muebles .

- Jaden esp rame en la sauna le dio las rdenes mientras que entraba a su cuarto y guardaba en uno de los cajones del ropero las sabanas cuando entro en el sauna Jaden estaba sentado en el centro , esperando a Chazz en el sauna sin agua esperando una orden de el chico de chamarra negra al entrar Chazz le lanzo a Jaden un cepillo del tama o de su mano Jaden se pregunto que se supon a que deb an ase Chazz abri la llave del agua no llena el sauna pero si moja el suelo y esparce jab n en polvo para lavar el suelo de este Jaden por supuesto que se confunde al ver que abre la llave pero despu s mira a Chazz totalmente consciente de lo que hace.

- vamos no te vas a poner a limpiar? le pregunta Chazz con una cara de seriedad, Jaden lo deja de ver y se pone a tallar el suelo que estaba cubierto de poco agua y jab n

`whooaw! Nunca supe que Chazz supiera limpiar un sauna , un cuarto , todo una casa! Cu ndo habr aprendido todo esto? cuando le dieron toda la vuelta al sauna Chazz abri la llave del agua despejando el jab n y la suciedad , por fin toda la mini mansi n estaba limpia Chazz se sent en su sala despu s de haber sacado los trapeadores y escobas junto con todo lo que tajo el muchacho de chamarra roja ,

ambos se sentaron en la sala cansados y Chazz un poco molesto por ello Jaden lo volteo a ver y pregunto lo que estaba en su mente.

- Chazz cuando aprendiste a limpiar as la casa casi siempre dejas que alguien m s lo haga? Chazz no lo quiso voltear a ver y contesto mientras se levantaba por un vaso de agua y por una carta que se encontrada en su baraja .

- toma has de estar cansado y perdiste esto me a estado molestando mucho y si aprend como a los 9 a os a alzar un cuarto al parecer a Jaden le dio un gusto enorme el encontrar esa carta , tanto que dejo el vaso y se levanto r pidamente para abrazarlo le alegraba tanto tener a su Kuriboh de alas.  
>- Jaden por favor deja de abrazarme me duele mi cuerpo dijo el muchacho de cabello color cuervo y al escuchar tales palabras el chico de cabello moreno se alejo de Chazz al terminar su oraci n.<p>

- Bueno ya que no necesitas ayuda en nada m s me voy a ver en que necesita ayuda Syrus Saliendo de Hay Jaden se sinti infinitamente feliz abia recuperado una carta y lo bueno era que Chazz la tenia, no sab a porque eso lo pon a tan feliz pero lo hizo as fue, despu s de recuperar su carta y ayudar a Chazz corriendo a ayudar a Syrus a ver en que lo pod a ayudar.

HOla denuevo aqui lo tienen algunas (muchas)  
>faltas de error review falta de afecto review falta de idea review FALTA DE SEXO REVIEW<p>

ES BROMA ES BROMA NO ..NO SOY ASI JAJA ! ES ENSERIO NO ES BROMA ..NO ME GUSTAN MUCHO ESAS ECENAS !

CON AMOR YO ! bYE 


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 El mismo compa ero

Cuando abri la puerta ay estaba el amigo y compa ero de cuarto que siempre hab a tenido cuando volteo a ver la cama de amero arriba vio a su otro gran amigo Hassleberry saludando lo con gran felicidad .

- Jaden! Dile a Hassleberry que no deje toda su basura en el suelo

- Jaden dile que deje de meterse con mis cosa

- deja de mover mis cartas!

- y tu deja de ser tan desordenado! Solo se escuchaba la pelea de estos dos por todo el dormitorio Jaden trataba de calmarlos pero al parecer no pod a ya que estos no dejaban de gritarse mutuamente hasta que Jaden no pudo resistir la desesperaci n de los gritos .

- YAA! BASTA! se escucho puro silencio en el cuarto

- Ok ya que me pueden escuchar porque no intentan esto Hassleberry encestaras as a el bote de basura si fallas Syrus podr mover tus cosas y tus cartas tambi n pero si encestas Syrus no tocara nada ambos se sorprendieron pero aun as pusieron el plan de Jaden en acci n y les funciono perfecto Syrus se sinti feliz y Hassleberry igual ambos se levantaron y abrazaron a Jaden pero al igual que siempre estos 2 se volvieron a pelear por el querido y respetado Jaden ,

mientras estos 2 se peleaban por quien era su mejor amigo Jaden se recost y record el duelo de Basti n por supuesto que fue un gran duelo para l y no pod a esperar a retar a alguien a un duelo seria genial de repente se escucha un gru ido que proven a del estomago de Jaden , este se levanto de su cama .

- Vamos a comer algo , me estado muriendo de hambre todo el d a tomo de la mano a su peque o amigo de cabello azulado y a su otro amigo de gorra de dinosaurio y los jalo a ambos hacia abajo donde se encontraba la cafeter a se fue directo donde se encontraba el riqu simo olor a camarones cosidos con arroz Chazz ya estaba ay comiendo su parte,

no era del todo un fest n pero serv a para llenar el estomago de cualquier duelista incluso el de Jaden (que parec a un pozo sin final alguno)

mientras com an Hassleberry y Syrus se peleaban por quien era el mejor amigo de Jaden mientras que Jaden le rogaba a Chazz que le diera uno de sus camarones mientras el otro le negaba su petici n con claridad y cortantemente pero al final termino d ndole uno ya que el muchacho no dejaba de poner una carita de perrito triste tan linda !

cuando todo mundo acabo estos segu an sin terminar ya que Jaden no dejaba de molestar a Chazz y los otros 2 no dejaban de estar compitiendo

- Nos vemos dijo el chico de chamarra negra despu s de ab rrese terminado la cena que al parecer parec a imposible por la culpa del muchacho de cabello moreno ,Jaden se sinti un poco incomodo por la forma en que se hab a despedido Chazz mientras que Hassleberry y Syrus se despidieron nada mas moviendo la mano de un lado a otro,

continuando con su infinita pelea Jaden ten a su arroz sin tocar en perfecto estado y era el perfecto manjar pero al parecer Jaden no lo quiso por el hecho de que aun se sent a mal por el hecho de que Chazz se hab a ido molesto por culpa de su rogar.

Sin dejar ver su Cara, volteando hacia abajo y con su melena caf cubriendo la mayor a de cara siendo cubierta se levanto y se despidi de sus amigos, les dijo que estaba cansado y que necesitaba un buen descanso en su nuevo y limpio colch n mientras que los dem s se desped an con un poco de nostalgia,

subiendo las escaleras no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que se puso consiente que necesitaba ir por la misma carta que Hab a perdido la ltima vez .

xik: Jaden creo q estas perdiendo tus cartas alproposito

Jaden :no me mires a mi yo solo ago lo q tu escribes ...

Xyk : eehh..eehhh *huida rapida*

com amor yo el escritor mas chafa !

los quiero bye

reviews porfas ...

I go bye bye... 


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 La carta perdida

Kuriboh de alas , Una de las cartas que m s le fascinaban a Jaden y que m s le favorec a a su baraja C mo pudo haber perdido una carta tan importante y sin haberse dado cuenta de haberla perdido ?

de seguro la perdi cuando corri a ver el duelo y de pasada Chazz la encontr tirada no Chazz ya estaba en el duelo as que se le debi de caer en otro lugar quiz s cuando corri hacia Basti n al sentarse cercas de Chazz de una o de otra forma solo que cual de todas, porque no se dio cuenta , como pudo haber sido tan descuidado! Fuen la carta que le dio el rey del duelo

(Yugi ese bato de cabello picudo y lindo) de repente tan descuido, su viaje no fue del todo un desperdicio (en el anime se va de la academia y huye a quien s abe que lugar y en esta historia que escribo Jaden vuelve a la academia para aprender m s o para ver de nuevo a sus amigos )

se supone que eso lo ayudar a a ser m s concentrado pero cuando su m s valiosa carta casi es perdida.

No lo entend a record todo lo que hizo en la ma ana todo lo que paso. Su cabeza empez a doler no pod a pensar m s en la situaci n era toda la capacidad que su cabeza pod a pensar se recost y empez a desear estar en un duelo todo lo pod a arreglar en un duelo y no tendr a ninguna preocupaci n era divertido estar en un duelo sentir la emoci n la diversi n al ver los monstros luchar las explosiones todo lo as a interesante sobre todo las cartas el dise o y las muchas variedades de cartas pero le encantaba su baraja ,

monstros fuertes buenas cartas de trampa y hechizos pero el Kuriboh de alas era uno de sus mejores monstros y no le gustar a perder una de las m s valiosas aparte de la locura de su bolsillo estando cerrado para evitar la p rdida de cualquier carta,

el dolor aumento con el pensar del pensamiento al parecer Jaden no era de las personas que lo piensan demasiado, se levanto sacudi su cabeza ,luego de sacudir su cabeza como trompo se recost y trato de dormir fue un d a agotador y en verdad no quer a un dolor de cabeza m s grande .

Disculpen si los Capitulos se vuelven cada ves mas

y mas

y mas

y MAS PEQUE OS !

los quiero pero mi imaginacion tiene miedo de mostrarles todas las

locuras q pasan

ayuden a un miembro de

den la seguridad a esas personas que escriben

en esta paguina , escriban un review a todas esas personas a las

q les costo escribir y quebrarse toda la maseta para q

ustedes vieran sus ideas

gracias !

Soy Xyk-july y te quiero reclutar a ti !

Adios ! 


End file.
